Rapid Roy
by Raiderette Levin
Summary: Just a short story using the Emergency characters, answering a 'what if' question I had while watching an episode.
1. Chapter 1

**Part I**

"Nice going, DeSoto."

"Thanks." Paramedic Roy DeSoto stepped out of the ambulance and walked over to Dick Carter, the man in charge of all crash courses. "Does this mean I pass?"

"Get out of here!" With a hearty laugh and a pat on the back, Dick handed Roy his evaluation sheet. "As good as ever, Roy ol' boy. You've always had a knack for this kind of thing."

"Thanks, Dick. I try."

Roy's work partner, Johnny Gage watched from off to the side, scowling. When would he be as good as Roy? Probably never. He lacked the experience. Johnny knew he hadn't been on the squad long, but he couldn't help but to be jealous of Roy. He was one darn good driver. It was still a puzzle to Johnny how a guy like Roy DeSoto could ever be so good at maneuvering an ambulance at high speeds. He wished he had that talent. It sounded pretty fun.

Roy approached Johnny, keys in hand. "Ready to get going John?"

"Ready as ever, Roy. I've been waiting to leave ever since your test started." He followed Roy to their medic unit and got in the passenger's side. Roy got in the driver's seat and started the car.

"You're getting better, Johnny," Roy said. "It's just a matter of time before you'll be better than me."

"Yeah, yeah. Just keep talking, DeSoto."

"Why the doubtful tone?" Roy replied with a grin.

"Well, just look at you! You're--"

"I'm…?"

"I have to say, Roy, I'm curious! How'd a guy like you get such keen driving skills?"

Roy's grin widened. He glanced over to Johnny and almost burst into laughter at his sour expression. "Practice, just like anybody else."

"Practice? Since when have you ever practiced?"

"I was a teen-aged boy once."

Johnny looked to Roy. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I'll tell you if you promise not to go spreading it around."

Johnny breathed a deep sigh. He hated it when Roy suckered him into these kinds of agreements. "Okay.I swear."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

Seventeen-year-old Roy DeSoto casually strode down the hall of his Senior High school, books under his arm. School had just gotten out and after just one more trip to his locker, he'd be home for the weekend.

A few lockers down from his, he spotted a young blonde girl at her locker. She was wearing that pretty plaid skirt and cardigan that Roy dug.

"Hey Joanne." Roy winked and leaned against the wall of closed lockers by Joanne's.

Joanne quickly closed her locker and looked up. She met Roy's gaze and smiled. "Oh, Roy! Hi there!"

"You headed home?"

"Yeah… You goin' to the football game tonight? It's Homecoming. I mean, I've never been, but I heard it's the coolest…!" Her voice trailed off and she looked down.

Roy knew his girlfriend wanted him to take her, but he had other plans. He wouldn't say _more important_ plans, but he had plans. "Yeah, honey… Is Flo going? Maybe you could catch a ride with Flo?"

Joanne looked back up. "She's going with Jimmy. You know what that means."

"Yeah. I know." Roy looked up to the ceiling, thinking. "I'll tell you what, I'll make it up to you. Why don't I take you out for a soda Saturday night?"

"Can't," came the answer. "Babysitting."

"Oh. Well, I'll take you to the next game."

Joanne brightened a bit. "Is that a promise Roy, baby?"

"You've got my word."

"Oh Roy! It won't be homecoming, but--"

"So what?" Roy asked, throwing an arm around her shoulders and leading her down the hall. "You'll be with me, won'tcha? What's so special about football anyways?" He stopped outside his locker, moving his arm to help with the lock.

"I just thought the Homecoming game might be interesting, that's all." Joanne paused. "Hey Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why bother with the football? Let's just go for a soda after you're done here. Does that work?"

Roy smiled. "Sure Joanne." He pulled out a few books and closed his locker. "Let's split."

Joanne joined arms with him. "Lead the way!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Part II Continued**

After dropping Joanne off at home, Roy raced home. He parked his old Mercury on the street and rushed inside, tossing his books aside carelessly aside before bolting upstairs and quickly changing.

He quickly ate some dinner and was back out by seven o' clock. His destination? The drag strip.

When Roy arrived, his usual opponents, Ricky, Mel, and Carlton were already there. Roy pulled up alongside Carlton and rolled down the window.

"'Bout time, DeSoto," Carlton sneered. "I was just beginning to think maybe you'd ditched us to take Joanne to the football game."

Roy shook his head. "I'd never miss this race. Where are the others?"

"Oh, they'll be here."

Roy was referring to the mystery opponents his friends always invited. They were often from other schools, but they were no match for Roy. No matter how keen they were or how hopped up their cars were. Roy was sure to beat them all. Good thing for them, Roy never raced for pinks.

While he waited, Roy turned on the radio. He always listened to it before a race for good luck. Before long, he heard some mean-sounding motors roaring his way. Here came the company.

"The company" turned out to be three tough-looking guys from a rival school. They were all greasers, dressed in black leather with their hair slicked into D.A.'s. Roy knew it was going to be a long night.

He started out against Mel for a practice run, of course, winning. Now that his engine was all warmed up, he was ready to take on the greasers. The first was named Dirk. He drove an old jalopy that sounded mean, but it wasn't anything to look at.

Roy beat him, hands down. The guy had more car than he could handle.

The next guy was a little tougher, but also beat with ease. The third guy did put up a fight, but Roy was just too fast for him. So came the usual outcome: Roy had beat them all.

The guest opponents drove off, angry and complaining, trying to pin some kind of blame on Roy. They said he cheated and all sorts of things Roy heard all the time.

"There's just no beating you, DeSoto," Carlton said when the racing was over. "You gotta get a patch for your letterman. And know what it's gonna say?"

"What's it gonna say?" Roy asked with a grin.

"Pull over for Rapid Roy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Part II Continued**

"Now wait a minute, Roy!" Johnny interrupted, confused. "There is no possible way I'd believe that a goody-goody like you used to be a drag strip king!"

"You weren't the only teen-aged boy that loved to race," Roy replied with a smile, recalling all his happy high school memories.

"Yeah, but I--"

"You're what?"

"I'm John Gage!I'm a daredevil! But you're-- You're--"

"Rapid Roy," Roy answered with a laugh. "Just don't tell the others. Chet would never let me forget it!"

"Not tell anybody?" Johnny turned to Roy, jaw dropped. "Roy! This is a discovery of a century!"

"Come on Johnny, you promised."

Johnny sunk lower in his seat and crossed his arms. "Okay, okay. I won't tell anybody. But don't you wanna brag about it?"

"Oh, it's nothing to be proud of... It just helped me get where I am today, and that's all that matters."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Oh sure." He faced his partner. "But don't you ever feel like racing some guy on the street?"

"I never said I didn't..."

"You're unbelievable."

"Why do you say that?'

"Because if a goody like you used to be a madman racer, what does that say about me?"

Roy smirked. "Care to tell? I must say, I'm curious."

"No way! You're not getting anything out of me!"

"And what makes you so sure...?"


End file.
